Sirius's love life
by MickieHime26
Summary: Yes, the title is lame, this is my very 1st fanfic! So, don't kill me! I decided not to make this drabble. Sirius is asking someone out in valentine days! Will that person accept him or what?


Hey! I finally finished my first fanfic! Please don't kill me, I'm younger than 14 years old, so I don't have much experience writing this kind of stuff. And I never, ever, write a 3rd person point of view, so I don't know if this right. I can't ask my mom, because she doesn't know I like this kind of stuff *cough*yaoi or shounen ai*cough*. English is not my first language, so there probably a lot wrong grammar; please feel free to correct me! Well, enough of my blabbing, enjoy the story; which is very lame!

Sirius looked at the present on his hands. He smiled and put it under his bed. Tomorrow, he was going to confess his love to Remus Lupin, after 3 weeks. His second best friend (first one is James) has been his first real love for 5 years now. He smiled happily and fell asleep with dreams about Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius from his bed. He was smiling happily like crazy. He never see Sirius that happy, well maybe sometimes, like when he got away playing pranks on Snape or when he got an idea that works. It was weird. He's putting something under his bed and fell asleep; still grinning like crazy.

Was that a present? It got a ribbon on it and chocolate drawing wrapper. Was he going to give someone a present? Well, for the last 3 weeks, he has been talking about asking someone out; the rumors said that it's a boy. Sure, Sirius is homosexual, but he _never _asked any guy out. It was always guys that asked _him_ out.

It was really weird and it's driving him crazy. Peter and James are already sleeping. By the look of their faces, it seems that Peter won the chess game, again. He keeps thinking about Sirius until he fell asleep too.

When Sirius woke up, Remus was shaking James shoulder. James 'hmm'-ed and pull Remus down with him. Arggh! If James wasn't his first best friend, he probably already punched him in the face for touching his Remus. Remus muttered something and then James was thrown into the bathroom.

"Wow, Remus", Sirius gaped "New spell?"

"Yup, and I'm not telling you what's the spell and where I got it", said Remus and he left for breakfast

"Owwie, Sirius, Remus was being mean to me!", whined James with a fake crying face

"Don't worry, pumpkins, I will get him, don't you worry", Sirius decided to play with James on a bad times. Remus came back and he got this 'You're-disgusting!-don't-ever-come-near-me' look.

"R-remus! You got it wrong, we don't-", Remus was already running to breakfast again with Peter on his right hand.

"Great! Thanks a lot James! Now, he's going to think that we're the most disgusting duo in this whole world!", yelled Sirius

"C'mon, this isn't the first time that Remus saw us like this", said James

_That's true, but it's still going to destroy my change to asked Remus out!_

"Shut up and get dressed, or I will leave you", said Sirius in a cold voice

James shivered and get dressed quickly. They went to breakfast and found Remus surrounded by girls. _A lot of girls_. Peter was talking to Mili Desria from Remus charm class.

Remus was still surrounded by a lot of girls until they got to DADA class. They won't have another class together after this and they sit far away to each other for a reason. After the class, he pinned Remus to a hallway where there's nobody.

"What do you want Padfoot?", asked Remus

"Moony, I got something to say to you", answered Sirius

Remus rolled his eyes and said "Isn't that the reason you pinned me here?"

"Uhmm, yeah, beside that, I need to meet you in the Whomping Willow 7 p.m. straight"

"Padfoot, do you think I'm stupid enough to go to the Whomping Willow at night just to meet you?", asked Remus

"Remus Lupin. I mean it", said Sirius in serious voice

Remus was shocked and bewildered. He was shocked that Sirius uses his serious voice on him and bewildered that he uses it on him.

Sirius looked at Remus straight to his eyes. He need to make Remus go to the Whomping Willow alone, no matter what! Or else all his hard work will go waste!

Remus looked back at Sirius, he was shocked and bewildered and stuff, but he needed to go to class fast! He's a perfect, he can't be late to classes!

"Fine, Sirius I will meet you at the Whomping Willow 7 p.m. straight", said Remus, followed with a big sigh

"Can I go now?", asked Remus

"Sure", answered Sirius

Sirius serious face didn't change until Remus got out of sight. After Remus is out of sight, he was smiling like crazy. He was still smiling like crazy when he got to his next class.

It was 7:05 p.m. and Sirius still isn't here. Remus needs to go over this fast. He still isn't finish with his tranfurgamation homework yet.

_He was the one who want to meet me here and he's the one that's late?!_

Remus waited for 10 more minutes, but Sirius didn't came. Remus gave up and went back to the dorms.

Mean while at Sirius…

"Damnit, you guys! I mean girls…!", yelled Sirius, trying to run from his 'so-called-fan'.

Sirius looked at his watch (A/N is there even a watch in Hogwarts? Did they even have a watch back then?!) it was already 7:16 p.m. He was so late! Remus is going to be mad at him, thinking that he was playing trick on him!

Sirius finally got away from his 'so-called-fans' and went to the Whomping Willow as fast as he can and when he got there, he saw a figure walking toward him.

"Remus?", said Sirius

"Sirius?", said the figure back, coming toward him

"What are you doing here?", asked Sirius

"What are_ you _doing here? And where were you? I waited for you for 20 minutes!",asked Remus back, both of his hands are on his hips and he was scowling, it was kind of sexy, actually

"Oh, sorry, a bunch of female surrounds me with chocolate and I got a hard time escape", answered Sirius

"Oh, yeah today is Valentine's day, isn't it?", asked Remus

"Yup, and that's why I want to give you this", said Sirius, giving him the same box with red ribbons and chocolate drawings wrapper.

Remus took the presents and opened it, slowly. He doesn't want to look like a kid on his first birthday party. When he was done opening the wrapper carefully, he looked at his present. It was a box of chocolate. He looked at Sirius, but he was gone. He looked at the presents again and noticed that there was a letter attached to it.

He put the box of chocolate down and opens the letter. He muttered the letter to himself

"Dear Remus…"

_Dear Remus,_

_So, do you like your presents? Sorry, if I was being annoying for the last few days. I want to make this moment perfect, because well, I got something to say to you._

_Actually, I 'm in…_

_I can't said, I mean write it. Can I give you an example?_

_Okay, here it goes. There was a guy that is a playboy. He met another guy on his first year and he realized that he was in love with this guy in the second year. That guy became his second best friends. He keep his affection for this guy for 4 years and on his sixth year, he finally decided to ask this guy out. He decided to ask this guy out on February 14; which is Valentine's day. Oh yeah, this guy that this playboy like have a problem, his first best friends called it 'furry little problems'. Anyway, this playboy gave him a box of chocolate and ran away. This guy that the playboy likes didn't gave him the answer, yet._

_So? Do you think that boy will accept him or what?_

Sirius was sleeping or at least trying to. He can't wait for Remus answer. Actually, maybe he can. He was ready to be rejected, but what if he got rejected and Remus is going to be disgusted by him? No, no, Remus wouldn't do that. Would he?

The dorm was empty, because everybody probably still at dinner. Padfoot ears heard somebody footstep.

"Sirius?", said a voice

_Oh god! Why does it have to be Remus and on an empty dorm too!_

"Sirius get up, I know you're not sleeping", said Remus; who is beside Sirius already

Sirius said nothing. Remus scowled and shakes his shoulder really hard. Sirius stirs a little. This makes Remus really mad. He murmured something and Sirius was on to the wall.

"Oww, what did you do that for, Remus?", asked Sirius, half yelling

"That because you didn't wake up at all", answered Remus in a cool voice

"What do you want?", asked Sirius, scowling, but his heart was beating faster than ever.

"Stand up", said Remus in the same cool voice

"I'm, I'm", said Sirius, standing up, well he was until Remus jerked his pajamas collar and kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?", asked Remus and went to the bathroom

The other students are back. James and Peter asked Sirius if he was okay, but Sirius was bewildered. He slumped to the wall for support and he know that this sound crazy, but he swear that Remus smirked at him behind James and Peter and went to bed.

He curses and murmured something that only Remus can hear.

"Love you too, Siri", answered Remus and went to sleep for real this time.

Ummmm, cookie for a review?

No flames though!

And, yes I know lame story and ending.


End file.
